one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic vs Rainbow Dash
Sonic VS Rainbow Dash is the third episode of RatedM's OMM series, pitting Sonic the Hedgehog from the eponymous series against [[Rainbow Dash|'Rainbow Dash']]' '''from the ''My Little Pony ''series in a battle of speedy teenage heroes! Description Sonic battles Rainbow Dash in one quick lightning match! Who has the better speed motif?! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE VICTOR MELEE! Fight (cues Rooftop Run - Sonic Generations) Sonic is seen running through Green Hill Zone, jumping around obstacles and destroying badniks. He jumps on a spring and pulls off his ''Sonic Adventure ''pose, and lands on his feet. Sonic: Whew! What a run! What's my speed today, little buddy? Tails: You were going 200 MPH, that's 50 more than yesterday! Sonic: Haha, awesome! Good thing I don't go all the way when I run for fun! Alright, break time's over! Let's keep doin' this! Sonic continues his run until he's suddenly stopped by none other than Dr. Eggman in one of his machines. Eggman: Mwahahahah! I got you now, Sonic!! Eggman's machine then attempts to squish Sonic, but the Blue Blur dodges before Eggman sees him move. Sonic: Gonna have to be quicker than that Eggman! Eggman: HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE RAT!! ARGHHHHH!! Eggman's machine then starts throwing a frenzy of attacks, but misses them all. Sonic laughs and looks at his wrist Sonic: Aw, I'd love to do this more Egghead, but right now it's time for me to kick your butt! Sonic then charges a Spin Dash and hits Eggman's machine, destroying it. Eggman then tries to escape with his Egg Mobile, but Sonic hits it and Eggman falls to the ground. Eggman: Curses! I shouldn't have wasted my machine this early! Sonic then walks up to Eggman, putting his fist into his other hand. Eggman then flinches but then a rainbow streak zooms in between them. Sonic: What the heck?! The Rainbow Streak then reveals itself to Sonic. It's none other than Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Hey you big bully! Quit picking on that poor old scientist! Eggman then uses the opportunity to escape, with Sonic's jaw dropping as he heard RD's statement. (cues No Way Through/Shrouded Forest) Sonic: A-are...are you kidding me?! He tried to kill me first! Rainbow Dash: Looks like you were attacking him first! Sonic: Look, missy, I don't know who you are, and honestly, I don't care. It's best you mind your own business! Rainbow Dash: And if I don't, spiky? Sonic: I'm not looking for a fight, but if that's what you want, I'm more than happy to oblige! Rainbow Dash: Oh it's on! 'NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT!' ''60 Sonic then quickly blitzes Rainbow Dash, hitting her a few times before running off. Sonic: Catch me if you can! Rainbow Dash then gives chase, catching up to Sonic and kicking him in the back. Sonic falls forwards on his face but quickly gets back up and starts punching Rainbow Dash multiple times in quick punches. Rainbow Dash falls back. Rainbow Dash: Woah...he's fast... As soon as Rainbow Dash gets up, she sees Sonic about to land a kick on her to which she quickly avoids. 50 Sonic then tries to punch her again but Rainbow Dash quickly flies up and starts kicking Sonic in the head. The Blue Blur then grabs her by the tail and knocks her to the ground. Sonic: This isn't my first rodeo, horsey! Sonic then tries to kick her, but she counters by trying to go behind him and attempting to land a kick. Sonic then immediately dodges and then starts hitting her in small swift attacks as he runs by her. Sonic then finishes off his attack chain with a kick to the stomach which sends RD flying and crashing into a tree. Rainbow Dash then gets up and tries to attack Sonic, landing multiple kicks. Sonic then tries to fight back but the Rainbow Pony doesn't give him a chance. Sonic then speeds up and dodges most of her kicks. He grabs her by one leg and nearly breaks it while punching her multiple times and spinning into her. Rainbow Dash flies up and tries to kick Sonic again, but the Blue Blur manages to escape in time. 35 Sonic: How's about a speed battle then? You seem fast, but are you fast enough? Rainbow Dash: Faster than you, bet on it! The two then dash off to finish their fight, with the two shoving each other's side. They start to trashtalk each other while pushing and shoving. Rainbow then kicks Sonic forward who manages to land and kicks her back. The two then start to quickly attack each other, but their speed is so similar that they end up intersecting their attacks. The two then jump back and prepare for their next move. RD: Get ready, spiky! You've got something comin'! Sonic: Oh trust me, I've been ready! Rainbow Dash then charges towards the Blue Blur but Sonic is able to shield himself with a Spin Dash. RD gets hit by the Spin Dash, followed by a combo in which Sonic jumps up, performs a bicycle kick on her and then jumping above her again and kicking her down. Sonic: Alright..that oughtta do it... 10 But as Sonic starts walking away, Rainbow Dash gets up and starts getting Sonic into a flurry of attacks. Sonic can't fight back as he was caught off guard, and RD isn't leaving an opening for Sonic to hit. 5'' Sonic then comes up with a plan that he's sure will work. ''4 Sonic then gets out of the attack and places a log painted blue so RD thinks she's still hitting him 3'' The Blue Blur then finally executes his plan. He speeds up to where time around him stops. He walks in front of Rainbow Dash and makes a face at her. Sonic then prepares a Spin Dash and starts slashing RD everywhere. ''2 Sonic then slows down and time around him moves normally. 1'' Rainbow Dash then sees Sonic and then the log. At first, she's confused but then she feels the impact of Sonic's attack. 0 Rainbow Dash then explodes into bloody chunks 'KO!' Sonic then starts running off to stop Eggman. Ladies and gentlemen, our winner is... 'Sonic!''' Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees